


That Shirt

by Cougars_catnip



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, pink shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they really think of THAT shirt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Shirt

That Shirt  
CC

We tease him mercilessly about that motherfucking pink shirt but the truth is that every single one of us loves it. It represents home. Lazy summer afternoons spent cheering giggling little girls running around chasing a ball. Barbeques and beer and long slow kisses under a silver moon. Waking up on a Saturday morning with nowhere to go but the local fishing hole, laying on the beach watching bikini clad co-eds sashay by, or riding down a mountain trail as fast as you can screaming your fool head off for the sheer joy of being alive. Waking up on Christmas morning to the pitter-patter of little feet and a sweet voice whispering Daddy is it Christmas yet? It reminds us what we are fighting for and yeah we may tease him, but the truth? The truth is we envy him that shirt and deep down inside we are so fucking glad he has the balls to wear it.


End file.
